Woo-oo!/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes from the 2017 DuckTales reboot episode Woo-oo!. The Quotes Dewey: '''I'll put the marbles back, I swear. '''Webby Vanderquack: '''Who sent you? Ma Beagle? Glomgold? Answer me. '''Louie: '''Uncle Scoorge(cries unconsciously). '''Webby Vanderquack: Uncle Scoorge? Oh my gosh! The nephews! Louie: '''Wait, you know us? '''Webby Vanderquack: '''Of course! Researching Mr McDuck and his family is kind of my hobby. What are your blood types? What's Donald really like? Who's the evil triplet? '''Huey: Louie. Dewey: Louie. Louie: Eh? ---- Scrooge McDuck: (on the phone with Donald Duck) I founded a multi-trillion-dollar business, I can handle a few juveniles for a the weekend. Besides, we've got a pretty low key day planned... (Scrooge has taken the kids on a submarine to look for Atlantis.) ---- Huey: We're just a normal, boring family! Webby Vanderquack: Normal? Boring? HAH! Donald Duck is one of the most daring adventurers of all time! ---- Scrooge McDuck: Used to be a big deal? I'm Scrooge McDuck! I made my name being tougher than toughies and smarter than the smarties. Dewey: Sure, if you want to do it the easy way. ---- Scrooge McDuck: Make a list: four oxygen tanks, two pressure gauges, a pilot... Lunchpad McQuack: I'm a pilot! Scrooge McDuck: ...a week's provisions, an experimental deep-sea sub... Lunchpad McQuack: I'm a pilot! Mrs. Beakley: And one secretary for an old man who seems to have forgotten that I am NOT his secretary! ---- Louie: Call your grandma this instant and tell her that you are spending the night at a friend's house, okay? Lying: it's the responsible thing to do. ---- Dewey: Who's that? Scrooge McDuck: Flintheart Glomgold, the poor man's version of me. To be fair, that still makes him insanely rich. ---- Huey: Could we have a pit stop? I'd use the bathroom, but it's occupied... (a squid pops out of the toilet) Scrooge McDuck: We're in the ocean, there are no pit stops! ---- Scrooge McDuck: Your new job is with my sworn enemy? Donald Duck: I can't keep track of all your sworn enemies. ---- Scrooge McDuck: You kids are nothing but trouble! Curse me kilts, have I missed trouble! I suppose I'll have to keep an eye on you to teach you how to get into trouble, properly! ---- Flintheart Glomgold: Glomgold Industries: Take an idea, make it your own. Better, faster, cheaper, that's the motto of the world's most beloved Scottish billionaire duck... Flintheart Glomgold! ---- Webby Vanderquack: Wait, are we friends now? Huey: If we say yes, will you let us live? ---- Scrooge McDuck: Launchpad, have you ever piloted a sub before? Launchpad McQuack: I sunk a helicopter in a wave pool once. Same thing? ---- Donald Duck: So, tell me about your family. Gabby McStabberson: I was raised by warrior monks who spoke only the language of the blade. ---- Flintheart Glomgold: I want Scrooge alive when I shove the Jewel of Atlantis in his smug face! He thinks he's so rich and so Scottish, but I'm wearing a kilt, McDuck! A kilt! ---- Dewey: Any questions? Scrooge: Since When is Launchpad a pilot? Dewey: You guys, our family is awesome! ---- Launchpad McQuack: Aww, family is truly the greatest adventure of... oh no, the ground! (plane nearly crashes) ---- Flintheart Glomgold: Hey team... Wanted to thank you for keeping Scrooge's kin busy while I escape with the jewel and blow up Atlantis with my most hated rival inside! Hack Smashnikov: But I thought employees were greatest treasure of all! Flintheart Glomgold: Don't be ridiculous! Treasure is the greatest treasure of all! That's why it's called treasure. Glomgold out! Category:Quotes Category:Article stubs